The present invention is directed to a bypass throttle control for a motor vehicle having a throttle valve connector, a throttle valve pivotally seated in the throttle valve connector, connecting openings in a wall of the throttle valve connector for the connection of an idling control, these connecting openings located on either side of the throttle valve in reference to a flow direction for a throttle valve in a closed position.